RIP Arthur Weasley
by Viajara en el tiempo
Summary: Arthur Weasley ha muerto. La noticia ha sido devastadora para todos sus familiares, pero en especial para su nieto Louis Weasley. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Personaje: Louis Weasley  
Palabras: canela y ataúd.

Los invito a que mientras leean este fic escuchan el siguiente soundtrack espero que resulte de su agrado:

Asleep- The smiths  
Let it be—The Beatles  
I need some sleep— Eels  
Safe ando sound— Taylor Swift  
¨The Funneral — Nina Nesbitt  
People Ain't no good — Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds  
The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance  
Possibilitty — Lykke li  
The Scientist — Glee/Cold play  
Don't Speak— Glee  
When youre gone — Avril Lavigne

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La luz apenas y si se podía filtrar por la venta, si no fuera por el reloj que marcaba más de las siete de la mañana, probablemente los cinco jóvenes de la casa de Gryffindor que se encontraban en el dormitorio correspondiente a los alumnos del quinto año no hubiesen comenzado con las actividades diarias; Oh bueno al menos cuatro de ellos, pues un chico rubio, había comenzado ya con sus actividades, había entrado en la ducha antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros, ya que aunque sonora un poco extraño en un hombre, detestaba la forma desastrosa en la que sus compañeros dejaban el baño, luego de ducharse.  
Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su ahora novia; el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar si quiera lo afortunado que era al salir con aquella muchacha, y no podía esperar para…..

—Hey, Weasley—. lo llamo un muchacho desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, pero Louis se resistía a responder, algo le decía que aquel chico compañero suyo, de seguro le pediría que se diera prisa, cosa que el se rehusaba a hacer.—¡Weasley!—.volvió a llamarlo— Una de tus primas; Rose, vino a buscarte.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.— pregunto Louis desde el baño, luego de haber cerrado las llaves del agua.

—Que la directora Mcgonagall y el profesor Longbottom, quieren verte en el despacho de la directora.— respondió el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—De acuerdo—. Contesto Louis.

Termino su ducha lo más rápido posible, se puso el uniforme, ajusto su corbata del color de la casa de los leones, apenas y se paso un peine por su cabello rubio lacio y salió del baño.  
Salió tan aprisa que ni si quiera noto que sus compañeros le dirigían una mirada entre compasiva y molesta.

La sala común estaba vacía, ni una sola alma se veía pasar y eso que en Hogwarts si que era posible. El esperaba encontrarse como mínimo a Rose, que de seguro ella seria quien lo llevaría hasta el despacho de la directora. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, para ¿Qué diablos la directora quería verlo? Ni si quiera recordaba haber hecho algo malo, tal vez James y Fred habían hecho algo y ahora querían llevárselo entre las patas a él.

Salió de ahí, por el retrato de la dama gorda que aun en aquellos tiempos seguía vigente y que la mujer aun creía que era la mejor cantante de ópera de todos los tiempos, sin embargo todos sabían que no era así, pero no había alma en este mundo que se atreviera a decírselo.

Camino hasta la ya conocida estatua de águila, la cual resguardaba la oficina de la directora.

—Gato persa.— exclamo Louis, y la escalera comenzó a moverse para darle paso.

Cuando llego al despacho de la directora, pudo notar que todos sus primos estaban ahí. Algunos con el uniforme ya puesto, otros aun en pijama. Pero aun así todos los Weasley-Potter, tenían esa mirada de confusión grabada en el semblante al igual que él, nadie parecía comprender lo que pasaba, ni porque estaban ahí, a esas horas de la mañana.

—Bien.— hablo el profesor, Longbottom, quien iba vestido, con una capa negra de viaje, y que además en esta podían notarse cenizas de un viaje reciente, por medio de la red flu. Cuando Louis se acomodo junto a su hermana, el profesor Neville quien ahora era subdirector retomo la palabra.— Ahora que están todos reunidos, podemos decirles la razón por la que están aquí.

El profesor Longbottom, camino para ponerse frente a los once muchachos y muchachas. Todos parecían tan pequeños, eran muy jóvenes para aquella noticia pero debían saberla, tendría que saberlo tarde que temprano.

—Jóvenes.—hablo la directora, su voz era cansada, pero como siempre, seria y firme, podría decirse que incluso indiferente a cualquier situación, pero en aquella ocasión no.—Queremos que sepan, que todo el personal tanto académico como el profesorado, esta con ustedes en estos momentos de ….

Pero la mujer no pudo continuar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pudo notar como su voz se quebraba un poco. La directora, miro a Neville, y el pudo notar, la mirada cansada y un tanto triste de la mujer.  
Louis no entendía nada, pero aquello sí que le daba mala espina, tanto que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—Chicos.—retomo la palabra Neville—Primero, les pido calma.—Nadie decía nada, en verdad todos estaban comenzando a asustarse.— Muchachos, hoy hace unas pocas horas, Harry estuvo aquí, y vino a notificarnos que…. Arthur Weasley, murió anoche.

"¿Qué?" pensó él "Eso no puede ser cierto, debe estar mal, ha deber habido algún error".

Dominique se abrazo a él. Louis trato de abrazarla pero le costaba, demasiado mover los brazos. Los gritos desgarradores de Lucy fue lo que lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—¡Eso no es cierto!.—grito la muchacha.—¡Nos estas mintiendo!...Eres un mentiroso tío Neville!.—

La muchacha se dejo ir contra el hombre, cuando no obtenía una respuesta diferente de la que ella quería escuchar. Louis, quería ir a detenerla, impedir que le hiciera algo, pero no podía mover las piernas. La pelirroja comenzó a golpear el pecho del profesor, pero este no hizo nada por detenerla.

—¿Cuando murió?.—pregunto James Potter, con la voz ronca se notaba que estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas a como de lugar.

—Anoche.— respondió la directora en lugar de Neville, quien abrazaba a Lucy, la cual insistía en golpearlo.— Nos han dicho, que estaba trabajando en alguna de esas cosas muggles, cuando sufrió un infarto. La señora Weasley, apareció una hora después….y lo encontró muerto.

Sintió, como Dominique se aferraba mas a él, y como incluso se había unido al sollozo de sus demás primas. Fred y Roxanne, estaban ambos unidos en un abrazo, la pelirroja lloraba a mares mientras el moreno trataba de contener las lagrimas. Molly se abrazaba a Albus, y ambos lloraban silenciosamente. Rose abrazaba a Hugo, ya que este al igual que Lucy, se negaba a aceptar la información. James abrazaba a Lily, a la cual Louis veía llorar por segunda vez en toda su vida. Neville quien se había vuelto un segundo padre para Lucy, la abrazaba mientras le murmuraba algo.  
La escena le parecía tan lejana, como si hubiese sido sacada de una película muggle, de drama. El no podía digerir la información, todo le parecía fuera de lugar un sueño vago, una broma de muy mal gusto. Ni si quiera consciente de que había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Cómo está la abuela?.—pregunto James, el era único que se resistía a llorar o que incluso la voz se le quebrara.

—Está hospitalizada en San Mungo, ha sufrido una especie de crisis y los medi-magos la están tratando.— contesto la directora Mcgonagall quien también podía verse estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no echarse a llorar.

—Deberán salir a la madriguera a las diez de la mañana, irán todos por traslador.—continuo Neville, como si no se hubiese sido interrumpido por nada ni nadie.— Ahora, sé que es difícil, pero deben ir a desayunar, y preparar una pequeña maleta. La directora Mcgonagall les ha otorgado tres días de ausencia, o tres días de luto, como ustedes prefieran llamarlo.— Louis, noto la mirada del profesor, que pasaba por cada uno de sus primos, aquella mirada entre compasiva, de igual manera también llena de dolor, le provoco al rubio, una especie de nudo en el estomago.— En verdad lo lamento mucho, muchachos.

Louis, ni si quiera fue consciente de cuando salieron de la oficina , ni cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, y mucho menos de las miradas que se dirigían hacia ellos, hacia los once.  
El rubio fue a su habitación, y guardo un poco de ropa oscura que tenía en su armario, era ropa muggle si, pero al final de cuenta, serviria.  
"Pero, ¿para qué?" se dijo a sí mismo, "Es decir, mi abuelo, no está, no es como si fuera haberme si visto de acuerdo a la ocasión, o no."Sin embargo lo hizo, solo por su madre y solo para ella.

Bajo al gran comedor, aunque no tenía ganas de probar bocado. en realidad no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería echarse en la cama, cubrirse con las abanas y ponerse a llorar. Pero tenía que comer, o sino Dominique se molestaría y no quería molestarla, hoy no, al menos hoy no.

Cuando entro por la puerta del gran comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Todo el mundo sabía que el señor Arthur Weasley había muerto, las noticias en aquel sitio sí que volaban como la pólvora.  
Todos sus primos estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin embargo; Ninguno estaba sentado, todos estaban de pie. Camino hacia ellos, pero entonces otra escena ajena a él se hizo presente. Dominique se abrazaba a Beck Thomas, llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de este, de igual manera Davis Parkinson abrazaba a la pequeña Roxanne, mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos, Frank II Longbottom , hablaba con Molly y le sostenía las manos, Lucy estaba fundida en un abrazo con Sander y Lily lo estaba con Lorcan, ambos hermanos, hablaban con ellas pero ninguna quería escucharlos, algo que parecía imposible era ver como Scorpius abrazaba a Rose, y a su vez hablaba con Hugo, quien en lugar de verse molesto como en sin número de ocasiones, esta vez lo escuchaba atento, Albus abrazaba a Charlotte Nott, quien lloraba incluso más que el mismo, y tanto como sus primas. James y Fred, escuchaban las palabras de Gwendolyn Tanner y de Ronnie Dursley, ambas trataban de convencer a los dos chicos que no estaba mal que lloraran su perdida.  
Pero todo aquello no parecía real, es que no podía ser real. Su abuelo no estaba muerto claro que no, tal vez el profesor Longbottom se había equivocado, tal vez era el abuelo de alguien más, tal vez cuando llegaran a la madriguera se encontrarían con el abuelo Arthur sentado a su silla comiendo un helado muggle y escuchando como la abuela Molly lo regañaba porque eso le aria daño, sus padres estarían junto a Victoire y Teddy Lupin, todos estarían ahí, sus tíos, sus primos e incluso los Dursley, los Scamander, los Longbottom, y porque no también Scorpius y Charlotte quienes en los últimos años se habían vuelto miembros más de aquella ya tan numerosa familia. Pero algo dentro de él sabía que aquello era imposible, una parte de él sabía que nada volvería a hacer como antes, que ya nada sería igual y que jamás podría contarle de….

Sintió, que alguien lo abrazaba, que lo rodeaban con unos brazos delgados. En cualquier otra situación aquel abrazo no se hubiese significado nada o solo hubiera pasado como un abrazo mas; sin embargo en aquella ocasión ese abrazo significaba mucho más para el de lo que si quiera era consciente, incluso tardaría mucho tiempo en entenderlo.

—Lo siento muchísimo Louis.—susurro una voz, que ahora era tan hermosa y familiar para él.— Yo…yo…yo…pero puedo imaginarlo y sé que…..—

Pero no la dejo terminar, rodeo la cintura de la muchacha; y planto un beso en sus labios, no era lo que él esperaba pues ambos habían estado llorando, resulto ser un beso húmedo. Ella no opuso resistencia, sin embargo no se sentía cómoda dejando que Louis la besara en aquellas circunstancias.

Cuando Louis termino de besarla, tomo su mano y juntos caminaron hacia donde los primos de este estaban reunidos. El rubio de ojos color avellana, se acerco hasta su hermana, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella alzo la mirada y como si estuviesen todos sincronizados, comenzaron a alzarla al mismo tiempo, y todos sin excepción miraron a Louis, como si estuviese hablado en voz alto o algo por el estilo, pero no lo había hecho, solo se había encargado de mostrarles la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo.

—Ya es hora.—dijo James en apenas un tono audible de voz, pero firme. El era mayor al menos de los primos que ahí se encontraban presentes y debía mostrase fuertes por ellos y sus hermanos.—Tenemos que irnos.

Algunos asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza, otros negaron pues no querían aceptar la realidad la cruel y dura realidad. Louis se porto indiferente ni si quiera sabia que pensar. Solo sabía que dolía.

Y sin despedirse de las personas que los acompañaban emprendieron marcha. Louis beso la mejilla de su novia Alice II Longbottom. Y siguió a sus primos.  
Todos caminaban por el pasillo, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de sus pasos y el de algunos que aun sollozaban. Pero el solo se concentraba en respirar en recordar cómo hacerlo, porque le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.  
James y Fred como siempre, desde que Louis podía recordar, iban encabezando el grupo y hablando entre ellos, pero en aquella ocasión aunque pareciera imposible no se reían y ni trataban que los demás también rieran. No había motivos para hacerlo y tal vez por un largo tiempo tampoco los habría.

Subieron de nueva cuenta al despacho de la directora. Ahí estaba el profesor Longbottom y la directora Mcgonagall de nueva cuenta.  
El profesor Longbottom, les hablo sobre la situación, portándose lo más sereno posible. Les dijo que su abuela aun estaba en San mungo un tanto delicada, sin embargo la verían ese mismo día pero más tarde. Les dijo que el funeral seria en la madriguera y el sepelio seria mañana al medio día. Ellos tenían autorización de estar fuera de Hogwarts tres días, los días de la ceremonia y otro día mas. Se irían por medio de traslador y volverían de la misma forma al pasar los tres días.

—Yo me….—pero el profesor Neville no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al sitio entraron otro grupo de personas encabezados por Charlotte Nott quien llevaba a Alice Longbottom del brazo y forcejeaba con ella.

Louis quiso hacer algo, defender a su novia, pero no podía moverse sus extremidades no le respondían estaba como ido. En realidad así era como se sentía.

—Directora Mcgonagall.—hablo Charlotte, sin soltar a Alice.— Quiero que me diga, ¿Por qué los Longbottom irán al funeral del señor Weasley?.

—Irán, porque la profesora Abbott y yo iremos.— respondió Neville.

—-Muy bien, entonces; Yo tambien quiero ir.— continuo Charlotte. Se pudo escuchar como cuatro gargantas carraspeaban a la vez –para ser especifico la garganta de Scorpius, la de Ronnie y las de los gemelos Scamander-.—Bien, bien. Nosotros queremos ir.

—En primer lugar señorita Nott, suelte a la señorita Longbottom.— ordeno la directora e inmediatamente Charlotte lo hizo.—En segundo lugar: Esto no es una excursión escolar o una salida a Hogsmeade, este asunto es delicado y sus compañeros, no van de paseo, además….

—Eso ya lo sé!— exclamo la castaña.— Pero quiero ir.—miro a los Weasley/Potter y después al grupo que la acompañaba a ella.— Es decir queremos ir…..

—Pero no es así de simple señorita. Necesita permiso de sus padres, todos lo necesitan. Además tendría que irse hoy y mañana…—Continuo la ahora directora, pero sin embargo se vio interrumpida por Neville.

—Los señores Scamander tienen autorización de ir, me he encontrado con Luna, cuando fui a e la madriguera y ella me ha pedido que cuando nosotros vayamos, llevemos a sus hijos con nosotros. Igual que la señorita Dursley, el padre de esta se ha puesto en contacto con Harry y él me ha pedido que ella de igual forma nos acompañe…..

—Entonces los únicos jodidos aquí somos Scorp y yo? ¿verdad?—. exclamo la castaña….

—Señorita controle su vocabulario, por favor.— Y la directora, rodo los ojos.— No es el momento para hablar de esto, sus compañeros deben irse en menos de dos minutos o perderán el traslador.

—Es que no lo entienden?. No entienden, que el abuelo Weasley, era también mi abuelo. El solía llamarme nieta….. He pasado los últimos cinco veranos en la madriguera, y usted me dice que este no es el momento….Yo, yo…yo— Y Charlotte se echo a llorar.

Louis, negó con la cabeza el solo quería irse ya. Ver a su madre, abrazar a su padre y averiguar si esto era o no un mal sueño. Era cierto que el abuelo Weasley, quería mucho a Charlotte, pero en esta ocasión sí que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua; Es decir estaba haciendo un drama como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Directora, Profesor.— Y el que en esta ocasión hablo fue Scorpius.—Nosotros, queremos asistir al funeral del señor Weasley, para despedirnos de él. Espero lo comprenda.

—Y lo hacemos.—respondió la directora.— Pero, necesitan autorización de sus padres, además…..

—Es imposible, que mi padre o mi tío nos dejen ir. Eso ya lo sabemos, es por eso que les pedimos la autorización a ustedes…..

—Señor Malfoy….

—Minerva.—contesto Neville, quien al hablarle por su nombre de pila a la directora, frunció el ceño al parecer aun no estaba acostumbrado a llamarla de aquella forma.— Déjalos que vayan, yo me haré responsable de ellos dos…..

Pero aquella discusión o charla ya no pudo continuar, ya que el traslador –que en esta ocasión era una llanta de automóvil- comenzó a brillar.

—Es hora— dijo Neville.— hagan lo que les hemos dicho. Los veré en la tarde, después de las clases.

Louis, miro por última vez a Alice antes de tocar el traslador.

OoOoOoOoOo

Fuera de la madriguera había una enorme carpa, como la que se utilizo para la boda de Billy y Fleur años atrás, sin embargo en aquella ocasión esa carpa se utilizaría para un motivo que no tenía nada que ver con un festejo, el motivo de esta ocasión era extremadamente triste.  
El se encontraba sentado a una silla, tratando de asimilar todo lo en ese día le había pasado.  
Cuando llego a la madriguera junto a sus demás primos: su madre corrió a abrazarlos y besarlos como cuando eran unos niño. Ella y Dominique se pusieron a llorar juntas.  
Harry Potter les explico la situación, lo que había pasado y como estaba la abuela Molly. Y con eso a Louis le quedo más que claro que aquello no era un sueño ni una broma de mal gusto, el abuelo en verdad había muerto. La madriguera era un sitio realmente apagado y lúgubre la sombra de todo lo que solía ser, apenas y si había unas cuantas conversaciones, pero nada del otro mundo, no había risas ni juegos, nadie se sentía con ánimos para nada.  
Y ahora estaba aquí, vestido con un traje negro, sentado y tomando un poco de café con **canela. **No había probado nada solido desde anoche, y aun pasadas de las tres de la tarde no tenía hambre.  
Como había dicho el profesor Longbottom , el junto a su mujer e hijos, sumándoseles los Scamander, Ronnie, Scorpius y Charlotte habían llegado luego de pasadas las cinco de la tarde.  
Desde que había empezado el funeral el no había dejado de escuchar las palabras "Lo siento muchísimo" "Lamento tu perdida", una y otra vez. Mientras más tarde se hacía más gente comenzaba a llegar, y Louis comenzaba a sentirse sofocado.

Mucha gente no entendía el porqué de esto, quedarse aquí y velar el sueño de alguien muerto. Sin embargo todos los Weasley/Potter e incluso podría decirse que los más cercanos a esta familia sí que lo entendía. A Arthur Weasley, le gustaban las cosas muggles eso todos lo sabían, sin embargo muy poca gente sabía que también las historias muggles le encantaban. Había escuchado hacia bastante tiempo, la historia de algunos muggles antiguos de América, solían quedarse con sus muertos hasta que "su alma" abandonara su cuerpo, eso pasaba según ellos aproximadamente 24 horas después de que el humano hubiese fallecido, tan fascinado por aquella historia, le pidió a su esposa que para su funeral hicieron los mismo. Nadie lo comprendería, todos los ven como algo extravagante, sin embargo Louis, sabía que era el deseo de su abuelo y eso era lo único que contaba.

Alice se sentó un rato junto a él, se tomaron de la mano y guardaron silencio. Incluso mientras la noche más avanzaba ella se había quedado dormida. El profesor Longbottom se le había llevado, y le había dicho a Louis que el de igual forma se fuera a dormir, pero el rubio se negó. El no quería despegarse ni un solo milímetro de aquel sitio. No se había acercado al **ataúd, **no se sentía con las agallas suficientes para ver a su abuelo, en esa caja y verlo "dormir" porque el sabia que ya no iba a despertar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Louis no había dormido y se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo, bebiendo café con **canela ** y comiendo galletas, solamente eso.  
Cuando se llego la hora de asistir al sepelio, su abuela Molly llego en una silla de ruedas y aun con la bata del hospital puesta, eso quería decir solo una cosa: Aun no le habían dado el alta y solo había salido para darle la despedida al único y gran amor de su vida.

El sitio donde darían "santa sepultura" a Arthur Weasley, sería un cementerio a unos dos pueblos muggles de la madriguera. No era un cementerio para muggles, era un cementerio para seres o personas mágicas. Todos llegarían ahí por traslador.

Louis apenas y si fue consciente, del camino de ida al traslador y mucho menos del viaje en el mismo. No estuvo consiente cuando llegaron. Todo le resultaba distante y sin sentido.  
Los hombres que trabajaban en aquel sitio tenía sus varitas listas para bajar el **ataud ** de su abuelo y sepultarlo bajo tierra. Ni si quiera fue consciente de cuando empezó a caminar, ni si quiera fue consciente de lo que hacía.

Vio a su abuelo, que estaba en aquella especie de caja. Era su abuelo solo que dormido, y el no iba a dejar que nadie enterrara a su abuelo vivo, el estaba dormido solo eso.

—¡No está muerto!.—comenzó a decir.—¡ Por favor despierta, abuelito. No dejes que te hagan esto. Por favor abuelito despierta, ponte de pie…. Despierta. Mira ella ha venido, quiero hablarte de ella, por favor no me hagas esto, por favor despierta te lo suplico!.

Los gritos que emanaban del muchacho eran espeluznantes, tanto así que podían perforar el alma de cualquiera. Estaban llenos de dolor.  
Bill tomo a su hijo en brazos, para sacarlo de aquel sitio, pero él se resistía.

—Esta dormido papá.— gritaba.—¿Qué no lo vez? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que lo entierren así? ¡El está vivo! Míralo Papá, está vivo….

El muchacho gritaba y pataleaba mientras su padre se lo llevaba de ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El siguiente día, el que la escuela les había otorgado para su descanso y que de esa manera pudiesen asimilar lo que había sucedido. Louis se la vivió en cama, apenas si comía o bebía agua, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su abuela. Luego de verlo rabiar, la mujer también había entrado de nueva cuenta en crisis y tuvo que ser traslada a Sanmungo de emergencia.  
Su padre hablo con él y le hizo ver que no tenía la culpa de nada.

La noche de aquel día todos estaban reunidos frente al traslador, el mismo que los había traído. Dominique se acerco a su hermano y le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Toma.— le dijo ella y le entrego una pulsera de la cual colgaba un pequeño pato de huele, que pasaba como un dije.— Hemos hecho pulseras, y les hemos colgado algo que le gustaba al abuelo. Además.—Dominique todo la mano de Louis, y le mostro lo que estaba bordado en la pulsera.

—¿Qué es lo significa S. E. M.P.?.—pregunto un tanto confuso.

—Siempre en mis pensamientos.— le respondió la pelirroja, para luego besar su mejilla y correr hacia el traslador.

Entonces Louis, lo comprendió su abuelo ya no estaría más de forma física con él, pero si en sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
